High School Never Ends
by k8ln713
Summary: A decade has passed since Bella and Edward graduated high school. The ten year reunion is here and it is the first time they've seen each other since, having broken up amicably before college. Will the two reunite after going through ten years without each other? Or will what they had remain only in high school? BxE Rated M for language and lemon!


**A.N.: I'm back! Wasn't planning on posting this just yet, but I felt like it was time :) So it's a long one shot. Soon a new story will be up and another one shot, I promise!**

**I wrote this... oh god... I think it was December 2011 and just had it laying around on my computer and on FFn (the doc manager) and actually kept going back to it to make sure it was perfect and all that, and renewing it before it passed the expiration date on here. But now I think it's time to share it with you all.**

**And yes... I used Bowling For Soup's song 'High School Never Ends' for inspiration. LOL! I love the song despite how corny it is :D**

**Okay... I'll let you read it! And pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee ee review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or rights to HSNE by Bowling For Soup.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS**

_Four years you think for sure  
__That's all you've got to endure  
__All the total dicks  
__All the stuck up chicks  
__So superficial  
__So immature_

_Then when you graduate  
__You take a look around  
__And you say, "Hey wait!"  
__This is the same as where I just came from  
__I thought it was over  
__Aw! That's just great!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
__With who's the best dressed  
__And who's having sex  
__Who's got the money  
__Who gets the honeys  
__Who's kinda cute  
__And who's just a mess  
__And you still don't have the right look  
__And you don't have the right friends  
__Nothing changes  
__But the faces, the names and the trends  
__High school never ends_

_Check out the popular kids  
__You'll never guess what Jessica did  
__And how did Mary-Kate lose all that weight?  
__And Katie had a baby  
__So I guess Tom's straight_

_And the only thing that matters  
__Is climbing up that social ladder  
__Still care about your hair  
__And the car you drive  
__Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_Reese Witherspoon – she's the prom queen  
__Bill Gates – captain of the chess team  
__Jack Black – the clown  
__Brad Pitt – the quarterback  
__I've seen it all before  
__I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
__With who's the best dressed  
__And who's having sex  
__Who's in the clubs  
__And who's on the drugs  
__Who's throwing up before they digest  
__And you still don't have the right look  
__And you don't have the right friends  
__And you still listen to  
__The same shit you did back then  
__High school never ends_

_High school never ends!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
__With who's the best dressed  
__And who's having sex  
__Who's got the money  
__Who gets the honeys  
__Who's kinda cute  
__And who's just a mess  
__And I still don't have the right look  
__And I still have the same three friends  
__And I'm pretty much the same  
__As I was back then  
__High school never ends  
__High school never ends  
__Here we go again!_

_High School Never Ends ~ Bowling For Soup_

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe ten years had flown by so quickly!

One day I come home from work and get the mail, and there it is – the invitation to the Forks High 10 Year High School Reunion, Class of 2003.

It's been ten years since I graduated that hell hole. Really the only things that got me through my four years there were being in the Art Club, being around my friends and being with Edward. Otherwise, I couldn't have cared less about anything else in that joke of a school and couldn't wait till I was out of there.

Of course, it's time to go back and see all my classmates and talk about what's happened in the last ten years. Yeah! We'll talk about college (if you went), our jobs (if you have one in this shitty economy) and our families (if you're even married and have kids).

Uh huh! Those conversations will probably last five minutes and then it's awkward conversation for the next four hours.

I'm definitely not looking forward to this except for seeing my friends, who've I actually kept in touch with and see on a regular basis for the last ten years, and (maybe) my art teacher from ten years ago. I don't know if faculty attends this excuse of a get together.

And, well… I guess Edward.

He's actually the only person from my circle of friends that I've lost touch with.

And he's my ex.

I haven't seen him in _ten_ years!

We were high school sweethearts – right from the beginning of freshman year. But we ended up planning on going to different colleges. I wanted to go to UW in Seattle, to get away from Forks, but also to be kinda close to Charlie and Renee. Edward was extremely gifted and had gotten into a bunch of Ivy Leagues, as well as UW like me, but he wanted to get away… like, across the country _away. _

And I supported him. I didn't want to hold him back by going to UW, something lower than Dartmouth. I was an art major and he was gonna become a lawyer. Of course there's nothing wrong with going to a state university for pre law and then going to a great law school, but it'd be awesome if he went to Dartmouth as an undergrad and to another Ivy League or stay in Dartmouth for grad school. Better intern and job opportunities with educational institutions like those on his résumé.

But I convinced him to go even when he had his heart set on going to college with me and then getting married and starting a family.

At first, when we made the decision to go to different schools that were across the country, we were gonna do long distance. Hey! We've been together for four years already! Nothing was gonna break us if we lasted that long and were extremely in love with each other.

But then as graduation got closer and closer, I had second thoughts of staying together even if we were apart. I feared that with the distance, we'd break up in the worst way because we were far away from each other, like not seeing each other during holidays or the trust factor of people flirting with us and then falling into bed with them when we were committed to each other. So many things could make us fall apart. I didn't want us to end something that lasted FOUR years in heartbreak if we had a major fight on the phone because of these reasons.

So I brought it up with Edward after graduation, and he told me he actually was thinking the same, having the same fears as I was. We decided we'd enjoy our last summer together and part on good terms, as friends, when we had to head off to school.

At first, it was great! We did have a fantastic summer full of parties and us hanging out with our friends and fucking (oh, the sex was amazing!), and then the day Edward was catching a plane to New Hampshire, we ended our relationship – just like that. No hard feelings, no crying, and thankfully no hurtful arguments.

We tried to stay in touch as friends – calling each other on breaks, weekly emails, and saw each other during that first winter break. But then the calls became less frequent, and the emails became non existent and never did Edward come home during breaks again. We had officially lost touch because of other obligations and just plain old parting.

During the first, I don't know… three years of our separation, I accepted it. I went to parties with the 'I'm single and ready to mingle' thought in my head, dated around and had a couple boyfriends (whom I was very intimate with). But once my last year came around and I was seeing my best friends and their high school sweethearts getting married and planning families, it hit me that I didn't have that, because after awhile I'd chase someone I was with away because I was unhappy with them… and because I mentally compared them to Edward.

Edward really was the epitome of perfection. Perfect physique, perfect intelligence, perfect personality, was loyal and loving and passionate. The guys I was with _maybe _had a few of the qualities Edward had and I wasn't accepting them because they didn't measure up to the perfect man I once had.

After four years, I realized I regretted breaking things off with Edward because I still loved him with my heart, mind, body and soul. I don't think I ever stopped even if I said I loved my other boyfriends. But I was too nervous to get in touch with Edward to tell him I made a mistake.

_What if he didn't feel the same for me?_

Of course I still dated and had one relationship that lasted just as long as the one I had with Edward, but we had recently broken up because he had cheated on me. I was heartbroken for the first time since my realization that I missed Edward because I didn't really compare him to Edward. I wanted to push that away and start over. He had his flaws, but we survived for also four years.

We were even engaged, which broke my heart more because we were so close to actually going through with the being together forever thing. I didn't doubt my love for the guy and I didn't look at him as imperfect, compared to Edward. I saw Alec as the love of my life and didn't give one thought to Edward.

But then he cheated on me after six months of our engagement with barely three more months before the wedding. Luckily, we didn't send out the invitations and I didn't buy a wedding dress yet, or really settle on a lot of decisions. I think the only things that wasted our money and time were booking the hotel for where the wedding and reception would be held, the caterer, and the cake.

But I digress…

I'm single and have occasionally dated around, but still didn't open my heart for others to take. Two people I've loved the most were gone and only one had really broken my heart, and I didn't want to break it again. I didn't want to start something serious up until I was ready.

That was a year ago.

In two months is this fucking reunion and I'm not excited about it at all.

* * *

_Two months later_

Well, here I am!

I'm in Forks for this damn reunion I said I'd attend.

Hopefully the food doesn't suck. 'Cause that would just put a damper on an already sucky party. And there also better be booze. Booze always makes everything better.

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Angela and Ben had also told me they were attending this fucked up function.

We had a bet on if the douchebags and bitches of the Class of 2003 were still the same or if ten years had changed them. My bet was on that they'd still be the same.

Oh, I remember my years being in Forks High. Even being a pretty small school in an extremely small town, it was a stereotypical high school with cliché cliques: popular, jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, artists, druggies, et cetera.

The bitches and douchebags from my senior class were Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie

And they tortured us! Except Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

I was in the art club with Angela, while Alice and Rose being drama club members (they were two pretty dramatic gals, but I still loved them). Ben was a computer geek and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were football jocks. We were all so different when it came to school, but we just meshed well together as best friends and couples. You'd really think that Rose would be a cheerleader because she was fucking gorgeous, but she _hated_ those bitches with a fiery passion, way more than the average person did, and you'd think that our boyfriends, _who were jocks,_ would date only cheerleaders, or at least a popular girl.

But they didn't… they chose us! Definitely unconventional parings for all of us in the eyes of other students who went with the status quo of what high school society was, and still is to this day. But we all believed we were meant for each other.

Even after Edward and I parted, my friends knew from the beginning that we were meant to be together and that we'd regret breaking up. They had good gut feelings.

Like I said, my bet was that they were still the same. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were with me on that. Alice, Angela and Ben were passive, and believed that people can change in ten years – I mean, the seven of us had changed in looks, and our personalities changed some, as well as dreams and expectations.

But to me, I have a feeling those assholes I hated ten years ago will still make me hate them.

I stuck close to my friends at this shindig. I didn't want to catch up with anyone I graduated with because it would just be awkward since I never hung out with anyone else but my friends, give or take a few other art club members, so I wouldn't really _know_ anyone and then be expected to ask how they're doing. But I did a little, and was right about awkwardness… except for my art club friends; I actually enjoyed catching up with them because they're just like me or maybe have strayed away, but it was interesting to hear what they were up to.

Everyone else… not so much.

I did look around and saw people and caught sight of their name tags. A lot of them that I did remember, even if I didn't associate with them, had changed in looks. Some were definitely heavier than when they graduated, were pregnant, had noticeable plastic surgery done or facial hair to change their appearances.

Some looked even _better_ than when they graduated! Riley Biers for instance was this twig of a guy who was a major computer geek, like Ben, but had coke bottle glasses, greasy hair and really bad acne. Now he looked amazing! Clear skin, a bit more built with a really expensive suit on, contacts and hair that was clearly not greasy and was on the arm of Bree Tanner, one of the popular girls from school who was actually one of the good eggs and not as bad as Tanya, Lauren or Jessica, but still ignored Riley in school because he was below her. How the tables have turned! Bree looked pretty good after ten years. I found out that they were married with two kids and Bree was a stay at home mom (who originally didn't want kids) and Riley worked for Microsoft. I applaud them because they had good changes.

But I was right about the rest.

Tanya, Eric, Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler were the same jerks and had not changed in personality; only in appearances. It was almost embarrassing to even see that they were still the same. Mike, Tyler and Eric ragged on Riley, even though he wasn't the same guy he was before in high school, while Mike had a beer gut and Tyler had a receding hairline (but had shaven his head so it didn't look too bad) and Eric was the same, though still a jerk.

And Tanya, Lauren and Jessica still sneered at everyone else who wasn't popular while being fake around each other. Plus I could tell that the three of them had some plastic surgery done that made them look worse, in my opinion, looked pretty fat (they were obviously envious of those who looked better than them after ten years) and had the same bitchy and catty personalities.

It's sad really.

What's also sad is that the guys still acted childish and attempted stupid pranks on the geeks and teased them for no reason at all. To me, they're washed up jocks that are still assholes and try to relive the glory days by being little league coaches and act like annoying bastards. And the girls act all snippety with anyone lower than them, bragging about their husbands (oh, they're not with Mike, Tyler or Eric anymore) and the money and their kids' talents…

Oh please! Get a life!

I did! I may not be married to a rich guy and have kids who are actually just like their parents, but I'm successful… more successful than they are. It's like they live through their kids to feel better and younger.

I was an art geek in school. I enjoyed painting the most, but also tinkered with charcoal sketching and sculpture. I even had done a nude painting of Edward, but forgot where I had hidden it (hopefully it's not in my childhood room, hidden in my closet because that would have been embarrassing if my mom or dad found it when converting it into an office-slash-guest room). I liked to paint more and had done quite well in college and in the real world. I now own my own art gallery in Seattle, and planning on branching out into New York, Chicago and San Francisco. My gallery is very successful for I display known artists' artwork, as well as seek out amateurs and art school students to show off their fabulous work.

Yeah suck that, Tanya Denali! While you're at home being bitter that you're a fat bitch, I'm rolling in the dough, enjoying my life and my success.

Me and Angela had wandered around seeing Siobhan, Liam, and Kate, a few of our club members, and when I turned my head just to look around, I saw the familiar bronze hair and striking green eyes staring back at me.

Edward!

"Um… Siobhan, Liam, Kate, Angela… can you all excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bells! It was great seeing you," Kate replied for the four of them, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah. You, too." I hugged the rest of them, saying I'd see Angela later with the rest of the gang. Then I made my way to Edward who was talking to Riley, but glancing back and forth at me closing in on him.

"Excuse me, Riley. I just need to get something to drink," Edward said. _Ungh!_ His voice is still the velvety, deep voice it's always been. And fuck me, he looked even better after ten years.

Edward's eyes were only on me as he met me halfway.

"Hi," he greeted me quite awkwardly.

"Hi," I answered nervously.

Oh damn… is this gonna be awkward for us? I was kinda hoping it wouldn't be since we'd been so close. But then again it's been ten years.

"Wow Bella! You look even more beautiful!"

I blushed and looked down to hide it like I always did. "Um… thank you. You look really handsome, Edward. You've definitely grown up."

"Thanks." We were silent for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "It's been a long time, Bella."

"Yeah… it has."

"Look… I don't want this to be awkward for us. I know it's been ten years since we've last seen each other, but we were so close and I don't want this–"

"Me, too, Edward. I missed you." Fuck! Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It would come off as that I'm desperate.

"I did, too. I wish we still kept in touch. Just school, and work and having to travel got to be too much and I couldn't–"

"I know, Edward. And I understand. And I feel the same. It's not like all of us couldn't head to New Hampshire to see you."

"True," he laughed, and I giggled.

"So how's life been? You that amazing lawyer I thought you'd always be?" I questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't know if I'm amazing… but yeah, I'm a lawyer. So fucking hard getting here though. Dartmouth was hell when it came to the schoolwork. They really push you because since it's an Ivy League, high expectations of you and to be examples of its excellent reputation, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it."

"And law school! Forget it! I almost gave up and quit! But people had faith in me, so I continued and here I am."

"I had faith in you, Edward. I always had," I commented sweetly, putting a hand to his chest.

"You did?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thanks. Even when we were so far away and never saw each other."

"Yep. I never forgot you, Edward."

"Me neither."

We walked over to the bar and ordered drinks and then just walked around some more, saying the occasional 'hi' to our former classmates. Then Edward asked what was up with me.

"And you, Bella?" he smiled.

"Graduated UW with an art degree and a business degree. And I opened up my own gallery in Seattle. It's actually pretty successful for only being open for three years," I told him confidently, with no nervousness in my voice. It was like we never were apart, like talking to him after ten years was nothing.

"That's great, Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks, Edward!" I laughed out.

"Do you still paint?"

"Occasionally, but I like seeking out new artists and getting them out there in the art world because they're really all fantastic! Painting is now a hobby of mine. Sometimes I sell a piece that's mine, but mostly I either keep them or give them as gifts to my family and friends."

"Oh yeah! How is the gang? I feel like a bastard for not staying in contact with them after so long," he frowned.

"Why don't you ask them?" I asked, nodding in our friends' directions, who were merely a good fifty feet away from us, crowding in their own tight knit group in the corner. Alice was the first to see us.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she squealed, running at full force to Edward, jumping in his arms. Thankfully Edward had been ready to catch her because she surely would have knocked him down if he didn't catch guard. "Edward!"

"Hey Ali-Cat!" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Ohmigod, I missed you!"

"Me, too, Alice."

The rest of them came over, Angela kissing Edward's cheek and shaking hands with the guys. Rose waddled over here and Edward's eyed widened at the sight. Yeah, Rosalie was pregnant with twins.

"Whoa!" Edward whistled.

"Hey!" she shouted, scrunching up her face, ready to defend herself if she was insulted for being a whale.

"No! You're glowing, Rose. Beautiful!" he complimented with a grin when he and Rose hugged and she kissed his cheek. "Congratulations!" he said to both Rose and Emmett.

"Thank you," they both said.

"I knocked her up good, didn't I?" Emmett said smugly. Rose answered by smacking him upside his head. "Oww, Rosie!"

"Don't be such an imbecile!"

"Alright, babe."

"Twins?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh. Identical and both boys," Rose answered with a glowing smile. I knew she was really excited to become a mom. She always wanted to when we were young. And Emmett was on board from the beginning.

"What about the rest of you?" he asked the others.

"Married six years," Ben said, smiling down happily at his bride, "and we got three: two girls and a boy."

"And we just found out we're pregnant again!" Angela squealed. That was actually news to all of us. We didn't even know they were trying again.

"That's so great!" I said.

"And you Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Married for four, and still trying. We haven't had the best of luck actually," Alice answered sadly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Two miscarriages already, all in the first trimester," Jasper replied glumly. Like Emmett, he was totally on board to have Alice popping out kids. "We've been seeing doctors to see if it's even possible for Alice to carry because she's so small."

"Oh fuck!" Edward whispered. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's alright. We're happy, which is what matters," Alice smiled, looking lovingly up at Jasper. "We're still trying naturally, and if it doesn't work out again, we're gonna try in vitro and through a surrogate. Maybe even adopt."

"That's great guys. Keep looking on the bright side. And it'll all work out in the end."

"What about you?" Rose wondered, raising her eyebrow at Edward. "What have you been up to? Got a lady?"

Everyone knew I still had feelings for Edward, especially after my revelation during college and especially after Alec cheated on me and we called off the wedding. Rose understood that it still cut me to the core that Edward and I had something so great and willingly tossed it away out of fear that long distance would destroy our happiness. But she's nosy and wants to know what's up with Edward. And also try and push us together again.

"I'm a divorce lawyer. Graduated with a bachelor's from Dartmouth and a law degree from Yale."

"Excellent man!" Jasper shouted, fist bumping with Edward.

"I have to know…" Angela started. "What was your messiest divorce case?"

"Well, after law school I moved to New York. Worked with one of the top law firms there for the last three years. And my messiest I have to say, but I can't give out too much detail, you know, client confidentiality, was this couple who practically hated each other! I represented the husband, and he was the most sensible one. The wife was crazy. They had signed a pre-nup, so of course whatever they had jointed together would get split and he gets to keep all the money he had that was family money, while she gets nothing of his. But she wanted alimony. It was ridiculous and messy and just fucking stressful! This went on for months before it was all settled. And this was only six months ago.

"My other cases were fairly civil, with the occasional fight between couples, but clearly they just wanted out and dealt with without being in front of a judge. A couple of cases involved children, but even those were pretty civil. But that one made me want to get out of New York because it was too stressful living in a city like that. I even had a blood pressure scare at twenty-seven because of stress. I made great money, but my health was not worth the stress. So I actually moved to Port Angeles, like, a month ago. Still looking for a job. It's temporary, my living situation. I might move to Seattle – better job prospects."

"Why back here?" I asked, curious to know his answer.

He looked down at me and said, "I missed home… or at least being close to home. I missed my parents… you guys. I only hoped you were all in the area. Seattle or Portland the farthest, that maybe we'd catch up or something."

"Well, I'm all for that!" Emmett boomed. "Gotta meet your nieces and nephews."

"Yep!" Edward said, sipping his beer.

"Well, I guess my question on you having a lady in your life is a no," Rose said. "Unless you're married!"

"Nope… no girlfriend, no wife, no kids… I'm single. Have been for a good two and a half years with the occasional date."

I internally released a breath I've been holding when finding out if I lost my chances at being with Edward again. I was relieved to say the least.

"And what about you, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked.

"What about me?" I said nonchalantly.

"Boyfriend, husband, kids? I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier. And you're the only one who hasn't coughed up a story about your love life."

"Edward, my man, Bella is like you. A free bird," Ben said.

"Really?" Edward cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ben!" I mouthed.

"What?" he mouthed back. I narrowed my eyes at him. I can't believe he outed me like that.

"Bella? You're single?" Edward asked me.

I fought to keep it to myself, but Edward was just looking at me, trying to figure me out. Finally I gave in.

"Okay! Fine! I'm single! No boyfriend, no husband and no kids! My career is more important right now."

"Uh huh… if I remember, you said you and I would be married with kids by the time we were twenty-five and even if we were working or in school."

"Yeah, well look what happened!"

"That's not fair," Edward frowned. "We both agreed on that decision, Bella."

I noticed that we were alone and our friends had scattered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"No, really, I'm sorry for exploding like that," I apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have brought that up, even though you mentioned our original decision. That was like a punch in the gut."

"It's really alright," Edward said with a small smile and taking my hand. His touch still gave me the tingles. I really missed it.

"So what's your story on why you don't have a girlfriend or wife or kids?" I wondered.

"What about you?" he fired back.

"You first."

He sighed dramatically. "Life got in the way. School, work… I've had my fair share of girlfriends… some one time lovers." That really shook me, knowing he'd been with women just for the hell of it. I at least had relationships with men, even if they were brief, but never one night stands. "I had one real relationship since you, Bella. Her name was Victoria. We were together for maybe two years, and that was in law school. I haven't had a relationship like that since. Just women who didn't mean much to me and used me the same way, but were short relationships, two, maybe three months max each.

"But when Victoria and I graduated law school, we wanted different things. She wanted to get married and start a family, all while just beginning her law career. I wanted to work first, wanted to bring something in before making the decision to get married and have kids. So we broke up. Not too long after she came out and said she'd been cheating on me for the last six months of our relationship with this guy James. It's funny because not too long after telling me she hadn't been faithful to me, she found her guy to give her what she wanted: marriage and a kid. And two years later, I was James' lawyer with her asking for a divorce from him."

"Wow!" I breathed, taking a gulp of my martini.

"Yep. So I'm single. Now you."

"Fine… I had boyfriends throughout college, you know to experience something new since you left. I wasn't as… _outgoing_ as you." He laughed when I said that 'cause he had more lovers than I had. "One serious relationship also, but we lasted four years, like we did. And we were engaged to be married. I wanted a career, a marriage, and kids with Alec. I was ready for that commitment and had already established my gallery, which has been quite successful. So why the hell not?

"Um… a year ago we were six months into our engagement with about three months left till the wedding, and I catch him cheating on me in our bed. I was so fucking pissed at him for doing that to me, especially in our home. I walked out 'cause I was so disgusted to sleep in our bed, even with clean sheets, or on the couch or in the guest room, because I don't know if they fucked in other places in our condo, if I kicked him out. So I crashed at Rose and Emmett's for the night, called Alec in the morning and called off the engagement, leaving him to tell his family as to why we broke up.

"That had to be the only time I was truly heartbroken. I was a mess for weeks! But I got over it. I've dated some, but haven't opened up truly and haven't… you know, since."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. He was a douchebag."

"Thanks. And I know. Emmett, Jasper and Ben kicked his ass for me while the girls and I cheered on the sidelines," I laughed out. Edward chuckled uncontrollably.

"So… we're the only ones out of our friends to not be tied down to anyone after ten years. At least it's not because of divorces. I'd hate to see you going through that because honestly, after seeing it with my own eyes, divorces are fucking messy."

"Me, too, Edward. I'm wondering if Victoria was really ready so soon after graduating. You made the right choice of ending it because you had that gut feeling."

"I'm really happy, too. I would have been in James' shoes."

We continued talking about whatever as if ten years apart had not happened. And then Tanya Denali came up to us.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Holy fucking shit!  
_

My Bella was more beautiful than ever. Ten years had done her good. Unlike some of the other women from our graduating class _(cough cough,_ Tanya!).

I figured all my friends would attend, but I didn't expect to see Bella around. I thought I would have had to hide away from all my friends from ten years ago. I lost touch with everyone after my first semester in Dartmouth. To me honestly, I wish I'd left after that first semester. I truly wasn't happy. And I closed myself off, dropping all ties with anyone in Forks, except my parents, but even then I didn't visit them; they visited me during holidays in New Hampshire, then Connecticut when I went to Yale for law school, and finally New York when I started working.

It's seriously fucking sad that I distanced myself like that.

But it was a miracle that nothing changed between my friends and I. Especially Bella. I mean, we were together for four years, but we were best friends since elementary school, so we've always been close. Bella and I clicked almost immediately, except with that brief awkwardness that clouded over us when we said hello after not seeing each other for ten years.

Fuck! _Ten years!_ It seriously flew. It really only seems like yesterday that me, Bella and our friends were hanging out at the town diner or at Emmett's place. And we just clicked like that after such a long time.

Everyone looked amazing! Happy, healthy… in love even after so long! God, our friends had been together for at least fourteen years and had never broken up. They were all married, and Angela and Ben had three kids with a fourth on the way, while Emmett and Rose are expecting twins! _Fuck,_ I'm an uncle and I didn't even know it!

Alice and Jasper I felt so sorry for because, like Rose and Emmett, they couldn't wait to get married and start a family. But it seems Alice is having such a hard time becoming pregnant and staying pregnant. Two fucking miscarriages! I wish them the best that they get their miracle. Hopefully with me staying kinda close by would somehow work out for them.

And Bella… damn, she looked so beautiful. And if I have to be truthful, I never stopped loving her… even after ten years I never believed she wasn't the one for me. I realized that once I was in law school. Already four years had passed and it hit me that I wasn't happy being in New Hampshire because I wasn't with Bella. And when I was with Victoria, I didn't see the red headed bombshell she was when we were fucking – I only saw chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair cascading down her pale skin as I took her.

I never really loved Victoria, even if I said I did. I was always meant for Bella, which was why I didn't stay with Victoria. I mean, yeah I wasn't ready for marriage and kids so soon after graduating Yale; I did want to start my job before I made that commitment, but if I had been with Bella, by the time I did graduate, I would have been married to her with at least a kid. I would have been living that life already before I started my career because I loved Bella with everything I had and knew we were it for each other, forever. Victoria and I were never meant to be.

Oh, and I'm also glad I dodged that bullet because I probably would have been in James Hunter's shoes and getting a divorce – and their divorce was the messiest one I dealt with, as I had explained to my friends. I never went into detail with any of them, because it is confidential, but I explained it all in a nutshell. But I did mention to Bella I had to deal with James and Victoria's divorce, also not giving it away that theirs was the last case I was able to take before I almost lost it in New York and had to get out of that damn city!

I mean, New York City was great! The sights were amazing, but living and working there made me lose all enjoyment of being there, especially since the law firm I was with were one of the best and most expensive firms in the city, which means I only dealt with high profile people who had the dough to do this, and both James and Victoria came from money; James had more than Victoria and she wanted alimony even with a pre-nup.

But yeah, after that, I gave up and decided to leave, having a few more low profile and civil divorce cases before I left for good.

I was just in Port Angeles for the time being. Maybe in six months I'll head down to Seattle – I'll have a better chance at getting a job as a divorce lawyer in such a big city – and now I'll be so close to my parents and my friends.

And Bella.

God, it fucking hurt to hear that she had been so close to marrying that asshole of a fiancé. I almost lost all hope that I could win her back, and I was going to do that now that we caught up and pretty much made up after such a long time. I was going to get the happily ever after I was meant to have with Bella no matter what!

"So… we're the only ones out of our friends to not be tied down to anyone after ten years," I said. "At least it's not because of divorces. I'd hate to see you going through that because honestly, after seeing it with my own eyes, divorces are fucking messy."

"Me, too, Edward," Bella replied. "I'm wondering if Victoria was really ready so soon after graduating. You made the right choice of ending it because you had that gut feeling."

"I'm really happy, too. I would have been in James' shoes."

Bella told me more about her job and what she had coming up next when our happy moods disappeared. Tanya Denali made herself known to us.

Tanya always had a thing for me, and had a mission to make Bella's high school life a living hell. I, of course, never wanted Tanya. She was the epitome of fake and the ultimate bitch in school. And oh look! She still is! She looks as though she had more plastic surgery done since we graduated. And I can tell because her breasts had definitely doubled in size since 2003. And her face almost looks frozen. Did she do Botox right before coming here to make her not look wrinkly when seeing all the people she tortured? Like they'd care if she had wrinkles.

But Tanya despised Bella because Bella had me, and in Tanya's eyes, me and Bella should never have happened. We were all cast out as outcasts because I chose to not be cliché and date a fucking bitch of a cheerleader; Emmett and Jasper like me, too. Already Bella was an art geek, so she was already below everyone, but once she and I started dating, even though we've been friends for years before, it was like the apocalypse happened at Forks High.

Friends till high school – okay, that's fine, as long as we cut off ties when we got to high school. But no, we didn't and that was a shock, and then we fell in love, that's when all the popular girls hated on Bella because I was unavailable.

Tanya would shamelessly flirt with me and when Bella would tell her to back off, she'd lose it on Bella. It would hurt Bella each time, making her feel unworthy of me, but she grew a resistance and stood up for herself and then start up some heavy PDA with me in the hallway, making Tanya shriek in anger and stomp off in her heels. Never did I really stand up for Bella because she handled it quite well, but I wished just once I took care of it because it most likely would have stopped altogether.

But now at this stupid reunion (the only good parts would be catching up with Bella and my friends – everyone else could go to hell, really), trouble is heading our way. And I could also tell Tanya was a bit drunk 'cause she was stumbling some.

"Oh my God! Edward! Oh, baby, I'm so happy to see you!" she said, giving me a hug and trying to kiss my cheek, but I pulled away before she could.

"Hello Tanya," I said in a strained voice. "How've you been?"

"Oh! Just fabulous!" she said waving her hands, then lifting her Cosmo to her mouth and drinking. Yep… she was drunk.

"Great."

"What about you?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, that must be so fantastic. You must win so many cases and put bad guys to jail. Or are you the one trying to keep them out?"

"He's a divorce lawyer, Tanya. I'm sure you've dealt with one on more than one occasion," Bella said with a hint of sarcasm. That's my girl!

"Oh, well, if it isn't little Bella Swan," Tanya sneered. "How's painting those ugly pictures doing for you?"

"Fantastic really! I actually opened up my own art gallery not too long ago. And it's really successful. What about you? Are you even working? Or are you just living off your fourth husband's money?"

"I'm on my third husband!" Tanya huffed. "And yes, I'm working. I'm actually his secretary."

"Mmhmm… you fucked him probably when you were on husband number two, huh?"

"How dare you assume that!"

"It's most likely true. We all knew you got around in this school. Also digging your claws in to get something out of it before moving on," Bella told her.

"Edward! Are you gonna let her talk to me that way?!" Tanya screamed at me.

I couldn't say anything. Again I couldn't even fight for Bella. She was doing all the work.

"You know, we don't have to listen to you, Tanya. I think we're just gonna walk away right now. They're starting the speeches." Then Bella took my hand and dragged me toward where our friends were sitting.

The night continued on and Tanya still tried to make passes at me, which I kept turning down, everytime Bella wasn't looking. But I knew Bella heard everything Tanya was suggesting to me.

The last time, Bella and I have had enough.

"Look… Edward… my husband is in California. He's not here with me. Why don't you help me feel a little bit less lonely?" Tanya tried to purr in my ear while running her fingers down my arm.

She was doing this right in front of Bella because she knew Bella and I were once together and seeing us in each other's presence not as a couple was making Tanya think she was going to win me in the end. It was just another competition for Tanya.

"Alright! That's it!" Bella exclaimed, pulling me away from Tanya's grasp and putting herself in front of me to keep me away from Tanya. "I've had enough of seeing you throw yourself at Edward, Tanya! Can't you see he doesn't want you? That he doesn't react to your attempts at flirting?"

"Ugh! You little bitch!" Tanya then dumped her drink on Bella's light blue dress, a huge red stain on the front of it. I knew Bella wouldn't get upset more than get angry that Tanya reduced herself so low to act like she's still in high school by dumping a drink on Bella. As if that was going to get her further with me if I wanted her.

I finally reacted and moved in front of Bella, for once standing up for her before Tanya did something more drastic than dumping a drink on her. In my peripheral, Rose, Alice and Angela pulled Bella to the side to stand by her and hold her back from slapping the shit out of Tanya Denali, or whatever her new last name is.

I was pissed off now!

"I can't believe after ten years you're still the bitch you were in high school and have this grudge against Bella because you didn't get what you wanted. But if you must know, Tanya, I never wanted you and never will want you, so give it up!"

Tanya actually had the audacity to look shocked. She should know she's acting like a child. "Besides… you're married and from what I heard, three kids from three different men! You're taken! So why are you trying to get me to fuck you if you've already got someone?

"And don't get me started on the plastic surgery! You must have gone through a ton of plastic surgery, being nipped and tucked and pulled – you're a turkey! And that makes you unattractive in my eyes if you have to change every part of you to please yourself and the people around you. Bella is more beautiful on the inside and outside than you ever will be, and even after ten years, I still want her! So give it up! Obviously, you never grew up and that high school never ended for you if you have to still act like the bitch you were ten years ago."

Tanya shrieked in anger like she did in high school and stomped out of the Forks High gym, pushing and screaming at people to get out of her way. She really was a child.

I heard clapping all around me. I felt embarrassed now because I flipped out on a twenty-eight year old woman. I mean, she had it coming, but it's humiliating to me now that I behaved like that.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Bella standing there, tears prickling her eyes. Oh fuck! I made her upset. In my twenty something years of knowing her, I never made her cry up until now.

"Did you mean what you told her?"

"Yeah! Every word," I said. "She really is a bitch who never really grew up and I called it out on her."

"No… when you said that I was beautiful inside and out and that you still want me after so long?"

I stepped closer to her, cradling her face in my hands and running the pads of my thumbs underneath her eyes, catching the falling tears. "Yes, sweetheart. Every word. I still want you. I still love you. I never stopped."

Bella let out a gasp and then smiled. "I want you, too, and I never stopped loving you, even when I was with Alec."

"I knew I couldn't be with Victoria because I still loved you."

"I thought it was because you weren't ready to marry her."

"That and because I wasn't over you, and only saw you in my life. With _us_ being married and _us_ being parents. Not her."

"I still wanted you to be my husband and the father to our kids. I didn't even think _he_ wanted kids," Bella sighed. "I just couldn't love anyone more than I loved you."

"I love you," I whispered, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her to my chest.

"I love you, too," she answered back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I took this as the right moment to kiss her. I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to her once, twice, and then firmer to hers, molding my lips to her like they were meant to be. My tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her sweet mouth. She granted me permission to slip my tongue into her mouth and tangle it with her tongue.

Even after ten years of not kissing her, it seemed like it was yesterday I last kissed her. It wasn't awkward or all over the place… it was perfect like it's always been, like it was supposed to be.

I needed her. It's been too long since I've been inside her. I pulled back, both of us out of breath. Kissing always affected us like that, which meant that even after so long we meshed well together as a couple and that kissing each other was supposed to be like that.

"I need you, baby. Let's leave… I want you with me, in my bed. I want to be inside you. I want to make love to you. It's been so long," I groaned, low enough for only her to hear.

"Yes… yes, please. I need you, too," she moaned.

I took her hand and led her out of the school. We didn't even bother saying goodbye to our old classmates because we most likely won't see them again for another ten or fifteen years for the next reunion, and we'll always see our friends because we're all in the same general area.

I speed walked to my car. She gasped at the sight because it isn't the same Volvo I had ten years ago. But I think it's also because my new car was fucking sexy. I have a Maserati GranCabrio convertible now and I love it. Got it after my first year at the law firm I worked at.

"Like it?" I smirked.

"Love it!" Bella exclaimed. "It's so hot!"

"Thanks, love."

"Rose is gonna be so fucking jealous when she sees this!"

"I'll show it to her another time. Right now I just want you in my bed."

She moaned and I opened the passenger side door to help her in. Then I ran to my side, immediately starting it and screeching out of the high school parking lot and heading in the direction of my apartment in Port Angeles. Hopefully it doesn't take an hour like it usually does and maybe less than thirty. Well, with the way I'm driving, I could get us there in less than thirty if I don't get pulled over. But I can probably talk my way out of it.

Bella was practically rubbing her thighs together and I was getting harder just looking at her doing so. I remember ten years ago when she'd do that, attempting to get some friction going to get her off, making me only want to speed home more so I could take her.

I kept my left hand on the wheel and my eyes on the road as I inched my other hand up and down her exposed thigh before sneaking my fingers under her dress and up to her panties. I massaged her covered pussy with two fingers and could already feel the dampness. Bella was shivering as I touched her, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she enjoyed the sensation.

With one last rub to her pussy, she arched her back and cried out as she experienced her first orgasm by me in ten years. I knew my girl. I knew where to touch her to make her let go, even after so long. She kept lifting her hips in time with me massaging her clit, riding it out until she collapsed against the seat.

"Oh my God, Edward! That felt so fucking good. Mmm… it's like we were never apart. That's how attuned you are to my body," she gasped.

"You're welcome, baby," I grinned. We were maybe fifteen minutes away from my place. Bella arched an eyebrow and smirked, rubbing her hand on my thigh, moving closer and closer to my hard cock with each movement. She cupped me and massaged it, it feeling so damn good.

She then grew bold and unzipped my pants, pulling my cock out of my boxers. Oh fuck! Road head! Bella only did that once to me and refused to do it again 'cause I almost crashed the car as I came in her mouth. But I guess she could try it again because it's been forever since she sucked me off. And she's incredible at blow jobs.

She leaned her body over my lap, mouth hovering over my cock. Then she poked her tongue out and lapped at the tip before consuming my entire length into her mouth, bobbing up and down. It took all of my control to not close my eyes and crash the car. I would slowly thrust up into her mouth. Then all too soon I felt myself coming.

"Ungh! Bella! I'm coming!"

She continued to suck me off, hollowing out her cheeks and then I released into her mouth, her swallowing my cum. When I was sated, she pulled herself back up and licked her lips and smiled, knowing she didn't lose her touch.

"I love you, baby," I panted.

"Me, too, Edward. I missed doing that. And it seems you gained some control to not crash this time."

I only grinned 'cause I didn't know how to reply to that. We finally got to my apartment building, one of the nicer ones in the city, and then I dragged her upstairs. I almost took her in the elevator, but with those fucking security cameras, I couldn't. But I held her in front of me and just softly kissed at her neck, her head falling against my shoulder, just feeling.

We reached my floor and I unlocked the door, pulling her in, then picking her up. "Tour later. Need you now," I grunted. I stepped into my bedroom and threw Bella onto the bed, falling on top of her and just ripping at her clothes. I think I destroyed her dress, just tearing at the seam till it came off. I hoped she didn't like it too much.

She was already quickly unfastening the buttons of my dress shirt. I'm so fucking glad I didn't wear a tie. As she did that I was toeing off my shoes while tossing her silver fuck-me-heels over my shoulder. I finally looked at the lingerie under her dress. She looked so fucking beautiful and sexy in this navy blue corset like thing and a matching thong. It looked so damn tight on her and followed the curves of her body perfectly to give it the perfect shape. _Ungh!_ Just so fucking hot on her.

"Oh, baby! So sexy… but it needs to go. I need to feel you,' I groaned.

"Then take it off me," Bella breathed, her eyes hooded with lust. I kissed her deeply before finding the hooks in the back and yanking them open. I also may have destroyed the lingerie, too, but who really gives a fuck? Bella opened up my pants, pushing them and my boxers down, while I ripped the thong off her. Clothes were now gone and nothing was separating us but some empty space between us.

I needed to feel her skin against mine now, so I lowered my chest to hers and just groaned at the feeling of her softness that I haven't felt in a decade. I just kept kissing her and touching her; I needed to bask in the feeling that Bella Swan, the love of my life for so long, whom I haven't seen for awhile now, was in _my_ bed. Mine.

"Edward… please," she moaned, lifting her hips up to mine, begging for me to just enter her.

"Okay, baby," I whispered before thrusting hard into her. Right now I needed to fuck her… then I'll slowly worship and love her. We just needed this. Bella gasped at the feeling. It's been awhile for her and she was so damn tight. I needed to slow down for a second for her to get used to me once again.

"You alright, love?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. Yeah… it's just been so long since I've felt you. Gotta get used to this once again."

"Tell me when you're ready. I don't wanna hurt you," I said as I kissed all over her neck and down to her breasts, sucking at her perky nipples. I felt her contract around my cock, and fuck it felt so good. I really needed to thrust into her.

"Okay, baby. I'm ready."

I took that as permission to start fucking her. I pulled myself back some before pushing hard into Bella over and over again, feeling her warmth around me and the slickness as I easily was able to thrust into her, knowing I did that to her; I made her wet.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh, Edward! _Ungh!_ So good!" Bella moaned as she gripped onto my shoulders. I could already feel her orgasm approaching and I wasn't too far behind.

"Come, Bella. Come with me, love. I gotta feel you coming with me," I grunted with each thrust.

We were damp with sweat all over our bodies and on our foreheads. Our hips thrust in time with eachother as we finally fell over the edge together. Bella screamed in pleasure as she rode out the sensation and then I spilled into her. I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as that has been the best sex I've had in such a long time. Only Bella made me feel this good.

"I love you, Bella. I'm not letting you go. Never again."

"I love you, too, Edward. And you're gonna have to kill me if you want me to let go."

We laughed and then kissed. I rolled over and pulled h

er into my side, rubbing my hand up and down her shoulder, needing to touch her.

I just got my Bella back. We were still in love with each other. I needed to know she was in this for the long haul again. I'll drop everything just to be with her again… this time forever. I was serious about not letting her go. Only way I know that she was staying was if I asked this…

"Bella?"

"Hmm…"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**BPOV**

"Will you marry me?"

I sat up and faced him. I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face.

"Yes…" I whispered. "Yes! A million times yes!" I cried.

Edward smiled, too, and kissed me passionately, before slowly leaning me down and hovering over me, now slowly making love to me. It was so beautiful that I cried. Only once had I cried in bed with Edward and that was the last time we had been together before he left for New Hampshire for Dartmouth… and he didn't even know that I did because the tears were silent. I said that when he left we didn't have a tearful goodbye and that was because I let out my tears when he made love to me that last time.

This time I cried happy tears because this was just the beginning.

We fell asleep in eachother's arms not too long after making love. The next day we called our friends to see them. Seeing as the reunion was yesterday and we all lived in Seattle, none of us were gonna trek the three and a half hours down to Seattle that late, so we were gonna crash at our parents' homes, but I ended up staying at Edward's instead. I bet my parents were a little worried I never contacted them. The last time I saw them was before I left for the reunion and I didn't go home. I promised to see them with Edward after seeing our friends because we wanted to tell them we were getting married.

We met up at the diner we frequented during our high school years, sitting in the same large booth that fit all eight of us. And there we told them the news.

Alice, Angela and Rose all shrieked in joy while the guys fist bumped Edward, congratulating us on our news. We told them that we didn't want to wait and wanted something small for now, then later we'd do a full ceremony inviting all our other relatives. A civil ceremony at the city hall was what we wanted for now. Maybe in a few months 'cause we need to go through all the legal stuff and that takes some time to process. Plus we just needed time to just be with each other before going into a marriage.

The girls of course were upset about us wanting to do a quickie marriage until I promised them one day we'd do something grand; then they relaxed some. But first we needed to go tell the 'rents that after ten long years, Edward and I reunited and weren't parting ever again.

They of course were happy for us and knew that one day we'd find each other again, though they didn't think it would take until the fucking high school reunion to do so, but we did, so that's what counts.

Edward had decided to sublet his apartment in Port Angeles until the two year lease was up and moved into my condo that I got after I broke up with Alec. It was a fairly large apartment, even just for the two of us, with four bedrooms, a huge kitchen, two bathrooms (the master and the one in the hallway), and a decent sized office that I kept all my books, my computer and all my files concerning my gallery.

"We'll find reasons to fill those bedrooms up, love," he whispered to me once I brought up the predicament of it being a large place for two people. I smiled in satisfaction that one day babies will fill this place up.

All his stuff (no furniture) fit well into the place, giving the atmosphere that a man did live here. We fell into a comfortable routine, as if we've lived together for a long time and not just a week after reuniting. He had his stuff on one side of the bedroom and on one side of the cabinet, while I had my side; we slept in each other's arms every night; had great 'making up for lost time' sex, as well as making love; and had our mornings and evenings together. It was perfect.

Edward had applied for a job in Seattle a month ago when he first moved to Port Angeles, getting an interview and then getting the job. And what was amazing was that the law firm he worked at was only a few blocks away from my gallery. At lunch time we'd meet up for an hour before having to get back to work.

I showed him my gallery and he was in awe that I did this; I built up my business and had gotten such great revenue after three years. I had a collection showing in a month and Edward said barely a second after I finished talking about it that he said he'd be right by my side when the gallery showed it. And this was one of the reasons why I loved him – he supported me.

Of course he had a lot of stress on him with one of his cases at the firm, a real messy divorce happening between a couple who had been married for fifteen years. I found it unbelievable that people threw away fifteen years of love and a marriage like that… you'd think that they were happy because they lasted that long. But no.

It was sad that it came down to something like that.

I mean, Edward and I may have only been _togethe_r for four years and had been apart for ten, but it's been almost fifteen that we realized we were in love with each other and never stopped even with that distance. We had something great between us and weren't throwing it away.

About three months after getting back together, we married at the city hall… again only wanting something small for the time being. Maybe in a few years we'd renew our vows in a bigger ceremony, but for now we were content with a small gathering with our parents and our closest friends and their children (yeah, Rose popped the twins out not too long after the reunion).

We found out that Angela was expecting another son in about five months and that Alice conceived again – around the time of the reunion; maybe Edward returning had something to do with that. Only a few more weeks until the first trimester was over and then the doctor will see if she's still able to carry it.

Our first kiss as a married couple was perfect! We were now forever tied to each other and the platinum rings on our fingers symbolized our love and commitment for each other. We couldn't wait for the rest of our lives to begin. And it only took some time apart for us to get here.


End file.
